Iris
by Arianna Elly Vesle
Summary: Inspired by 'Iris' performed by the GooGoo Dolls. It's been a bad day. Ranma can't understand why everything always has to go wrong, but that won't matter if he can fix things again.


Iris  
  
By Arianna (Elly) Vesle  
  
Disclaimer: Iris is performed by the GooGoo Dolls. I did not write it. Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz and some other companies I can't remember, but it doesn't matter, since I don't own any of THEM. This utter work of brilliance, is mine. Aren't you jealous?  
  
It was just starting to get dark. The sun had all but disappeared over the horizon, blotted out amongst buildings and trees.  
  
The park was deserted. Everyone was home, eating dinner, or catching the train to take them back to their apartments after a long day's work. The park was deserted, save for one lone figure sitting on a bench near the fountain. His shoulders were slumped, his head drooping towards his chest, hiding his face in shadow. For the most part, he had the look of a person who feels he has no choice but to be alone, and is lonely.  
  
That was indeed what he was.  
  
He was hurt. It was painful even to think of the long day, the hours of torment he had just endured. Night couldn't come too soon.  
  
Then he heard a voice. Someone was calling him. It was her voice. She was the one who had come to find him. He lifted his head and looked at her. She stood ten yards away, cheeks flushed, hands tucked into the pockets of her overcoat. Neither of them said anything for a long time. He didn't bother to try and hide the misery in his eyes from her. She gave him a look of sympathy, walking silently over to where he was. She sat down next to him on the bench, carefully leaving three inches of space between them. He turned his gaze to the ground again. She waited a moment before clearing her throat softly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly, gently. He shook his head, no. She sighed, removing her hands from her pockets to run them through her hair. The smell of her shampoo drifted around him. She always smelled like that-soap, he supposed. And warm. If warmth had a scent, it was hers. She let her hands fall into her lap, her face troubled. He wanted to take her hands in his own, explain everything, tell her how sorry he was. But he just couldn't. For now, he would have to be content with just sitting here beside her.  
  
He could sit beside her forever. He didn't want to go home, to face the questions. It was too hard. Right now, he was safe. For once, no one could bother him.  
  
~And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now. . .~  
  
  
  
"Ranma, we're going to be late for school!" Akane grabbed her fiancee by the sleeve and pulled him out the door. A blast of cold air struck him in the face, reminding him that summer was over.  
  
"Relax, Akane!" Ranma freed his arm and jumped up onto the fence. "We'll be there in plenty of time!" As it turned out, he was both right and wrong. As they walked into the schoolyard, Ranma got an odd look on his face. Akane frowned at him.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Ranma looked confused. "I don't know. I just suddenly got this funny feeling. . ."  
  
A small bicycle suddenly appeared, hurtling through the air, signaling that Shampoo was headed towards Furinkan High School to pay her disinclined beau a visit. "Shampoo's coming," Ranma stated, an odd, frozen, trapped look on his face. Akane noticed it and hit him.  
  
"You idiot!" she stated unsympathetically, turning and marching into the school building. Ranma gulped as Shampoo crashed her bike into some bushes, hopped off and made a beeline for him.  
  
"Airen!" she exclaimed. Ranma sidestepped her embrace, looking wistfully in the direction Akane had gone. "Shampoo wait all morning to see her husband!"  
  
"Look, Shampoo, I ain't your husband," Ranma told her, irritation creeping into his voice.  
  
"Don't be silly! Of course you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Ranma stepped away from her. Shampoo looked at him for a moment, before smiling.  
  
"Shampoo no can believe you."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked, confused.  
  
The Amazon girl smiled at him coyly. "Shampoo like to believe you, Ranma, but she know how much you really want to marry her! Shampoo never see with any girl close to Ranma but her, which mean Airen like her best!"   
  
"Wait a minute. Are you sayin' that if you saw me with another chick, you'd stop callin' me your husband all the time?" Ranma questioned, disbelieving. Shampoo pondered that a moment.  
  
"Maybe," she decided finally. Ranma pressed his lips together firmly.  
  
"You just wait, Shampoo. You'll see." Shampoo giggled, ignoring him and waved, heading back towards her bike and riding away.  
  
Ranma was quiet until the lunch break The students made their way to wherever they preferred to eat. Ranma followed Akane towards the doors to head outside. Out of the corner of his eye, Ranma thought he detected movement. Shampoo, he guessed, checking up on him again. Biting his lip, Ranma paused a moment. Then, saying a quick prayer for his own safety, he reached out and guiltily took Akane's hand. She turned her head and stared at him, mouth and eyes wide open.  
  
"What are you doing?" she managed at last. Ranma cast a guilty glance towards where Shampoo had been. She was gone from sight, but Ranma was sure she was still watching. He gulped.  
  
"What?" he asked with simulated flippancy. "I'm not allowed to hold my fiancee's hand?" Ranma watched with a mixture of surprise, dread, pleasure and utter horror as Akane's eyes widened, becoming bright.  
  
"Ranma! I. . .I don't. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ranma flashed her what he hoped was a charming smile, even though he felt like dirt at the moment. Akane stared at him a moment longer. He tried to maintain his smile but, feeling it become a little sickly, he turned to face forward and began walking again.   
  
Then he nearly had a heart attack as Akane stepped closer, snuggling up to his arm. This, Ranma had not anticipated. He risked a hurried glance at her out of the corner of his eye and nearly lost his composure completely.   
  
Akane was smiling.  
  
Her eyes were closed and she was leaning against his arm and smiling.  
  
In that moment, Ranma suddenly forgot about Shampoo. Suddenly, all he could think about was Akane, and the feeling of her smooth, soft little body pressed up against his own.  
  
~And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I breathe is your life  
  
And sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight. . .~  
  
He closed his eyes at the memory of that. It was intoxicating, that feeling. His entire left side tingled when he remembered that. It was closer than he'd ever been to her before. Closer than ever without somebody forcing them together. But. . . why, oh why had he done it? He never should have listened to Shampoo; should have known something would go so terribly wrong. He clenched his hands into tight fists, squeezing his eyes shut, willing himself to remember the euphoric feeling he'd had for those few short seconds.  
  
Remember that and forget the rest.   
  
She felt his body tense up and looked over at him. His eyes were tightly closed and his face was taut with pain. She frowned, her eyes dropping shyly, then darting back up. She reached out a hand to touch his arm, to comfort him, but then, at the last moment, drew back. She, too, was remembering what had happened. And it hurt. She placed her hands in her lap again. The space between them seemed to widen somehow.   
  
He opened his eyes and stared ahead, blankly, eyes focusing not on what was in front of them, but what had unfolded before. He frowned, cursing himself for his stupidity.  
  
  
  
Ranma felt the unbelieving eyes of his classmates as they watched him and Akane walking in the schoolyard. He felt them , but he ignored them. All he could see then was Akane. What was it, he wondered, that enabled her to instantaneously become so incredibly cute sometimes?  
  
The students were murmuring ardently now. Hiroshi and Daisuke and Nabiki would all have a field day with this one, to name a few. But Ranma didn't really care. He was feeling far too good to care about petty things like rumors. Akane was holding his hand! She wasn't pushing him away, wasn't calling him a pervert or knocking him out a window or driving him into the ground with her mallet.  
  
They walked past gawking classmates, over to where they usually ate. When Ranma stopped walking, Akane opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes large and soft. He gulped. He'd seen that look only a very few times before and it never failed to dull his senses.  
  
Strike that. It completely screwed them up altogether.  
  
Ranma felt slightly dizzy, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from his fiancee's chocolate eyes.   
  
"Ranma. . ." Akane said softly, her voice tilting slightly into a question mark. Ranma swallowed hard.  
  
"Akane. . ."  
  
"Ranma!" A familiar voice cried, close to them. Ranma blinked, dazed as the moment was shattered and Shampoo bounded up to him. She threw her arms around his neck. "Airen! Shampoo so proud! When you say you fool violent girl, Shampoo no believe you, but now she very proud! You win big dinner just like we agreed! Shampoo go back to Nekohanten now! Goodbye, Ranma!" Shampoo planted a wet kiss on Ranma's cheek and turned to go. As she hurried off, something white fell from her hand. It fluttered to rest at Ranma's feet. Ranma was still feeling very confused and slightly miffed at Shampoo, but Akane bent and picked the paper up. With a meaningful glance in Ranma's direction she began to read. Ranma dimly noticed her expression darken until, by the time she had finished, her face was like stone, her eyes cold and hard. Her lips were set thinly in a straight line. Without a word, she shoved the note into Ranma's hands, slapped him loudly and marched off.   
  
Ranma was so confused he hardly knew what to do. Part of him wanted to run after Akane, but by the time he could move again, she was gone. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. Akane had crumpled it up, so he unfolded it, smoothed it down as best he could and began to read.  
  
  
Shampoo-  
  
Alright, you're on. I'll get Akane to  
  
fall for me before I eat lunch. You  
  
can wait behind the tree until I do.  
  
You still have to cook me dinner if  
  
I win the bet!   
  
Love, Ranma  
  
  
  
A low growl emanated from Ranma's throat. The note was once again crumpled as Ranma's fist closed over it and squeezed.  
  
"Cologne," he muttered darkly. "Damn it." Ranma realized now that it had all been a setup. Everything from Shampoo's visit that morning to the note just now. Now Akane would be mad at him. The note was too perfect to believe; the handwriting was even messy, the letters carelessly formed. To Akane when she was upset, it would have looked just like her fiancee's untidy handwriting. Now she was most likely absolutely furious with him. "Auugh!! How could I fall for that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!! Now Akane'll hate me!!"  
  
  
  
He growled unconsciously. She looked over at him, a little guiltily. The way she recalled things, it was different. The blame was distributed differently.   
  
He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't possibly have imagined his luck would be so incredibly rotten. He wanted so badly to just explain everything, but even if he could, would she believe him?  
  
~And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am~  
  
  
  
"Akane!" Ranma dropped the note and darted in the direction his fiancee had taken. Normally he would have caught up to her, but for some reason, today, she evaded him. Twenty minutes later, shoulders slumped, Ranma circled back and headed back to school. To his surprise, Akane was already there when he turned the corner of the hall, just about to enter the classroom. Ranma took a few extra steps and grabbed her arm. Akane looked at him with an unkind look on her face. "Akane, please let me explain! I didn't-"  
  
"I don't even want to hear it, Ranma. I don't even want to hear it."  
  
"Akane, please! Just let me explain, please?"  
  
Akane looked at him coldly for a long moment. Finally, she sighed. "Not here."  
  
"Fine. Meet me behind the school right after the last bell?"  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But it had better be worth it."  
  
"I promise, Akane."  
  
  
  
Ranma looked around. Akane wasn't here yet. Ranma felt a certain uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He hoped Akane would show up. It wouldn't be completely unlike her to just not show up and go home.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Akane?" Ranma turned. He tried to keep the disappointment from showing on his face when he saw Ukyo. Ukyo hopped up to him.  
  
"Ranma-honey! What were you doing back here all alone? Were you waiting for me?" Ukyo giggled as she threw her arms around Ranma's neck.  
  
Ranma gulped. "Um, Ukyo, now's not really the greatest time in the world." Ranma put his hands on Ukyo's shoulders as he spoke, vainly trying to separate her from his person. "See, I'm waiting for Akane."  
  
"Akane?" Ukyo pulled away just barely enough to look up at him. "But she's already here."  
  
"She's. . .huh?" Ranma gulped nervously. Ukyo smiled amiably.  
  
"She's standing behind you."  
  
Ranma turned quickly, Ukyo still attached to his neck. He gulped again. Akane was indeed standing a few yards in front of him, her face red, fists clenched in anger.   
  
"Ranma. . .you. . .JERK!!" Akane ran towards him. Ukyo had the sense to step out of the way before Akane rendered her fiancee airborn.  
  
"You UNCUTE TOMBOY!!" Ranma's voice trailed back. As Furinkan shrank to a small square beneath him, Ranma's face became dejected. "You didn't even let me explain," he murmured softly.  
  
  
  
Bruised and a little sore, Ranma trudged towards home. By some miracle, he hadn't landed in a puddle or a lake or the ocean, but he ached a little.  
  
"Aw. . .dumb Akane. . .always' jumpin' to conclusions." Ranma kicked a pebble out of his path vengefully. "Don't see why she always hasta get so mad at me," he mumbled. "Why can't she ever just listen? Just cause the other girls always hang around, she thinks it's my fault. . .I don't see why she always. . ." Ranma trailed off as he turned a corner. His eyes widened and an expression of pain crossed his face.  
  
Akane was standing a mere couple of yards away, near the mouth of an ally. She was with Ryoga. Ryoga's arms were around her and hers were clutching his shoulders while she cried into his shirt. Ranma took a step backwards, his mouth opening in shock. Ryoga's face was full of sympathy for Akane, but then, when he looked up and saw Ranma, his expression was first surprise and alarm, then, it changed to an odd expression of triumph. Ranma was speechless. Akane sniffled loudly, raising her head.  
  
"Ryoga, I. . ." she trailed off, noticing the direction of his gaze. With a gasp, she spun around. Her eyes were red from crying and they grew wide when she caught sight of her fiancee. "Ra-Ranma!" she stammered. "I didn't. . .I mean. . .I thought. . ." Akane stepped out of Ryoga's arms and took a desperate step towards Ranma. "Ranma, I. . .this isn't. . .it's not what it looks like."  
  
"It looks like you and Ryoga," Ranma said to her, vapidly. Akane winced.  
  
"I know. . .but, I wasn't. . . I wouldn't. . ."  
  
"You know what, Akane?" Ranma spoke wearily. "I don't even want to hear it." Akane opened her mouth, but Ranma gave her a cold, completely joyless smile. "I think I'm finally starting to understand a little. You never want to hear my explanations and you know what? I don't really want to hear yours either." Ranma turned then, leaving a wide-eyed Ryoga and an open-mouthed Akane behind him.  
  
  
  
"Ranma! Wait! Please!" Ranma didn't turn around, but the footsteps told him that Akane was rushing to catch up with him. A moment later, she cut in front of him and stopped, panting. "Ranma! You can't just walk away like that!"  
  
"Why not? You do it all the time," Ranma replied sourly. "Athough, I didn't bother to try and beat you up first, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Ranma, stop it." Akane sucked in her breath. She looked like she might cry again. Ranma hoped she didn't. He might not be able to resist her if she was crying. "I hate it when you act this way. Please, Ranma, can't we just talk about it?"  
  
"Oh, so now that you're the one in the hot seat you wanna talk? Sorry, Akane, it doesn't work that way. You gotta be willing to give ME the benefit of the doubt every now and then. Why should I trust you if you never trust me?"  
  
"I. . .I. . ."  
  
"You what? Don't try and tell me you trust me. I know you don't." Akane blinked a few times, visibly upset. Ranma felt his insides wrenching, but he couldn't just let it go. "It'll never work, Akane! We'll never be able to be together!"  
  
"Shut up, Ranma! You can't just throw bunk like that around," Akane cried. "You can't just assume you know what was going on!"  
  
"Neither can you! You never even let me explain! About that note or Ukyo or ANYthing! And, listen, I don't CARE." Ranma made a dismissive gesture. "If you want Ryoga, that's just FINE! I don't care! It's not like we were ever in love or anything! Just because we're engaged doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Shut UP, Ranma!" Akane was crying now. Fortunately for Ranma, he was pretty much beyond caring; he was practically crying now, too. It almost seemed like some sort of bad dream.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you the truth, but you never listen. . .and I don't care. I never woulda married you anyway, you uncute, unsexy tomboy. It doesn't matter if I care about you, it's just all stupid anyway. . ." Ranma thrust his hands out, as if pushing Akane and the whole world away. Then he turned and darted off.  
  
~And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive~  
  
  
  
So he had come here. He hadn't actually expected her to find him, but, oh well. He glanced at her. Her face was devoid of emotion, but completely composed. She was thinking about it, too.  
  
If he had only known why she had been with Ryoga in the first place. Why she had been crying. But even if he knew, he probably wouldn't have believed her.  
  
But he might have.  
  
He looked down at his hands in his lap. He might as well ask her.  
  
"Ranma-"  
  
"Akane-"  
  
They looked at each other, embarrassed.  
  
"You first."  
  
"Um. . .I. . .I'm sorry, Akane. About before. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."  
  
"It's ok. I understand. I. . .I shouldn't have . . .well. . ." She looked down. "Ranma. . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You. . ." her eyes darted up to his, then back down to her feet. "You didn't really write that note, did you."  
  
"How did you figure that out?"  
  
"Well. . .I know you wouldn't ever do that. You've done some pretty stupid things, but. . .you wouldn't do that to me. Not on purpose."  
  
He lowered his head. "Well. . .I kinda did. See, Shampoo said that if she saw me close to another girl in public, she'd stop throwin' herself all over me so much. I didn't mean to. . .I mean, I wasn't trying to. . .I'm sorry, Akane. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Ranma. . .when I read that, I was so angry, I wasn't even thinking. If I had been, I would have noticed that none of the words were misspelled." He laughed ruefully as she continued. "I really was going to listen to you; I swear. But. . .when I saw you with Ukyo. . .I just assumed the worst. I shouldn't have, but I just acted without thinking."  
  
"That what gets me, Akane," he said suddenly, turning to face her. "I just wanted to explain everything, but whenever I get the chance, if it isn't somebody else, it's you who keeps me from doing it! I can't ever talk to you! Even when it's important! I just want you to understand!"  
  
~And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am~  
  
  
She looked at him tearfully. "Ranma. . ."  
  
He sighed, shaking his head. He took off his cap, ran a hand through his hair tiredly and slapped it back on again. A slight breeze made its way through the park, causing her to pull her coat a little tighter. She tucked an awry strand of hair behind her ear. "Ranma. . .I'm sorry. About what happened."  
  
"Yeah. . .me too." He turned his head away from her, glancing up into the trees. "I should have known you'd go to Ryoga if I gave you the chance. I shouldn't- -"  
  
"Don't say it," she interjected, passionately. "Don't even think it, Ranma. I was just upset. It could have been anybody just as easily-Nabiki, Kasumi. I didn't mean anything."  
  
He looked at her then, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, Ranma!" She wrung her hands. "I know what you were about to say, and I don't want you to. I don't want you to give up on me yet!"  
  
An odd, slightly chagrined, slightly shy smile curved his mouth. "You cut me off too soon, Akane. I should have known you'd go to Ryoga if I gave you the chance. I was going to say I shouldn't have given you the chance."  
  
"Ranma. . .?"  
  
"I shouldn't have let you get away. I shouldn't have fallen for Shampoo's trick. I shouldn't have put off telling you I was sorry. I shouldn't have blown you off when I saw you with Ryoga." He paused, his face falling slightly. "Why were you with him, Akane?" he asked softly, eyes sad.   
  
She dropped her gaze. "I. . .I don't want to tell you," she whispered.  
  
"Oh." The hurt was audible in his voice.  
  
"It wasn't like that! I promise! I'd never-Ranma, you're the one I. . .I just couldn't. . ."  
  
He looked into her face, ignoring her stammering, for the most part. "Then tell me the truth."  
  
"I. . .I. . ." She swallowed hard. "After I read that note. . .I was so mad, I just wasn't able to see straight. I dodged you all lunchtime, then you caught me. . .I really did believe you, Ranma, but. . .when I went to meet you. . .Ukyo was there. I'm so sorry. I was already angry and. . .when I saw you holding her like that-"  
  
"Akane, I wasn't-"  
  
"I know." She blinked. "I know that. But I was so angry, I just. . .and. . .and then I ran away. Ukyo called for me to come back, but. . .it. . .it just hurt. After what had happened. . .I wondered if you had just wanted me to come to snub me. And. . .it hurt, Ranma. It really did. I. . ." She bit her lip, eyes tearing up again. "I started crying. I was running home and crying, and then I ran into Ryoga." She looked away, grimacing in an effort to keep from crying. She looked at him again, forcing a smile. "Anyway, I'm sure you can figure out the rest."  
  
He swallowed. "Um. . .yeah. . ." Silence. "Akane. . .This whole day was a mistake. I'm. . .I'm really sorry about everything."  
  
"It takes two to tango."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She laughed softly at his confused expression. "I mean, I'm partly to blame."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Wait!" he held up his hands. "I just mean, you should have let me explain." He lowered his hands, eyes sad. "That's all I wanted."  
  
~And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am~  
  
  
"So. . .You forgive me, then?"  
  
"Yeah. . .I forgive you."  
  
~I just want you to know who I am~  
  
They looked at each other, exchanging a somewhat exhausted, but satisfied smile.  
  
~I just want you to know who I am~  
  
  
The fight over for now, a sort of peace settled over the park.   
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
". . .Nothing. Just. . .thanks."  
  
She smiled. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, but you're welcome."  
  
Good enough. He smiled back. Then, he reached out shyly and took her hand. She didn't resist, and laced her fingers through his.  
  
And so they sat, holding hands, an inch of space between them. Then, the space disappeared as she leaned her head against his shoulder. After a moments' hesitation, he rested his cheek against her hair.  
  
The sun went down, sinking into the ocean, and the day ended, welcoming tomorrow. A new day was a new chance to get things right.  
  
  
~I just want you to know who I am. . .~   
  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote 'Iris' at some point in 2001, but I can't remember when ... anyway, I'd never tried a Ranma songfic before. What you've just read is one of the only fics of my own that I still hold any affection for. Sad, but true. Anyway, I'd just, at this point, like to thank my mom, who made pizza for supper. And you, faithful reader, for sitting through this whole mess. C&C greatly appreciated, but if you're itching to flame me or something, don't waste your time. 


End file.
